Daughter of Peace
by Xireana Prime
Summary: Something changed when Usagi went into the future. Now almost every human on the planet has a power known as Quirks. How will the scouts deal with their new status? But How will they handle their beloved princess being sent away to her biological father?
1. The Return

It was a pleasant evening at the UA Dorms. Most of class 1-A had turned in for the night, while Kirishima, Tsu, Iida, and Izuku were watching the news. Izuku was once again filling out another notebook marked #14.

Kirishima, Iida, and Tsu were on a couch, with Tsu in the middle. Izuku was on the floor with his notebook setting on the coffee table, writing away.

Toshinori walked in and spied his students starring at the screen with surprising about of attention, Izuku he knew would be glued to it. The other three? Now he was curious...

"Good evening my Students!" He announced.

The three on the couch gave cheerful greetings of "Evening All Might!"

Izuku though, to Toshinori's surprise was still writing and mumbling away at mach speed. The former number one decided to tease his little successor.

"Finally getting tired of this old man, Young Midoriya?" He commented in sorrow... though his expression was nothing of the sort.

This finally got the young protege's attention. "Huh? Wha-ALL MIGHT?! N-no I could never get tired of you! You're not old! You know what they said men are like wine-"

"And... let's stop you there before it gets any stranger," Toshinori stated with a soft chuckle as he glances down at the young teen's notes. "Now what has caught your attention so strongly, my boy?"

Izuku had rubbed the back of his head. "Eh, he, he...Well a, there was a hero in Tokyo that was being filmed during their battle and it was found that it's not just one, but five, female heroes, they call themselves the Sailor Scouts."

Toshinori was surprised at this. "You don't see many hero groups nowadays with Heroing being commercialized so much. Its rare thing to see." He too began to watch the battle, he noticed that her 'villains" were not the normal type.

His brow furrowed. That was not normal... He thought absently.

Izuku looked up at All Might who had taken the chair next to him and was watching the news report. He saw the expression change from one of nostalgia to that of worry.

"You noticed too?" He commented

Toshinori gave a nod.

Izuku looked back to the TV. "I've been researching as much as I can on them. They seem to be a completely different league of hero. Their attacks are all similar but different. What's more is that all property damage that occurs during their fight vanishes overnight." He gave a shiver. "Not only that but every villain they have ever faced always drained life away from their victims..."

There was silence in the room at that notion.

Suddenly the TV blared into life: "I am Sailor Moon! I fight for Love and for Justice! And in the name of the moon, I shall punish you!"

Toshinori's head snapped to the TV. His eyes wide and loses the grip on his can of tea.

This action startled the four students, Izuku especially having never seen All Might stunned like this.

"All Might...?" The young green haired man asked.

Toshinori stood up. "I need to make a call." He then left the room.

The students looking to one another in worry.

Izuku's gaze went from the spilled can to All Might's back as he left the room. The worry for the pale face the retired hero had when he looked at the TV during the news clip showing.


	2. Unwanted

They had come back from the future. They had saved it.

Or did they?

Usagi pondered this as she learned what her 'present' now meant.

Superpowers or 'Quirks' were now part of the 80% of the population of the world. Heroism a true occupation. Villains an everyday thing.

After returning to their respective homes, the Sailor Scouts called for a meeting at Hino Shrine.

Ami finally came up with a theory. "Because we had changed the future so much, it became an Alternate Timeline. Thus changing our present in order to balance out the changes we made in the future."

"Then we don't have to be Heros?" Rei quietly asked.

The silence was deafening. They all had been forced to save people because at the time there was no one else. Now though...

Usagi straightens her back and looked to them. "I won't force you to continue being Scouts. You can go and live your dreams. I won't hold you back any longer."

Her friends looked at her in awe.

The bun-haired blonde gave a sigh. "Not like I have much going for me other than Hero-work anyhow." She looked back at them. "Think it over. Let me know soon what you decide." She glances at her phone. It read 7:25 pm. The princess sighs. "I have to get home before my mom grounds me again for not telling her what I'm doing."

She then saw herself out and walked home as day turned to night. She then paused in her walk about halfway to her house. "...Crap. I forgot to tell the girls that my dad was really my stepdad..."

The whole 'Mystery Dad' was new and she hoped he wasn't a villain. "Guess I'll just have to wait and see."

She suddenly felt something land on her shoulder. Giving a yelp of alarm and made a fighting stance before she realized it was just her cat.

"Luna! Don't scare me like that!" Snapped the secret princess.

She rubbed against her cheek. "Sorry, Usagi. I was just worried about you. You seem to be handling the change better than the others. Especially since..."

The girls face held a sad expression. "I know... he didn't want to be with me in the first place really. He just wanted the strange dreams to stop. On top of that, he felt the pressure of the future forcing us together. But as soon as we came home... he gave up his place and said he couldn't do it anymore."

"Usagi..." Luna whispered.

She gave her adviser a watery smile. "I'll get over it. It was just a crush..."

She continued walking to her home and opened the door.

"I'm home!" she called. But all she heard was her mother talking to someone.

"I thought you'd have called sooner. I just can't handle her anymore!" She stated.

"..."

"I don't care! I will not have heroing in my home!" She snapped.

Usagi stood still. Fear making her blood run cold.

"..."

"How? Of course, she wouldn't tell me! She tells me nothing! Her late-night trips! Her disappearing! Don't get me started on the injuries! What else could she be doing?!"

"..."

"I'm kicking her out if you don't come and get her." Her mother said in a cold tone.

Whatever love she had for her mother, died in ten minutes of walking through the front door. Luna looked at the princess with worry.

"..."

"Very well, I'll see you in three days."

"..."

"She has always taken after you... If she had taken after me more this wouldn't have happened... that was why we divorced."

"..."

"Me too... Goodbye." Her mother hung up the phone and turned to find her daughter standing at the front door. Cat on her shoulders with a blank face and tears down her cheeks. Her eyes cold.

"Usa-!" the blonde interrupted her.

"I'll start packing. You don't have to pay for anything for the rest of my time being here. I'll go elsewhere for food. Have a pleasant evening...mother." Usagi then passed her mother and went upstairs without another word.

Once the bedroom door was closed, Luna turned to her princess.

"Usagi-!"

The blonde picked up the black cat and sat her gently on her desk chair. "I'm fine Luna. It was going to come to this eventually. I just... didn't expect it so soon."

Picking out a pink duffel, Usagi filled it was her important items and her Scout gadgets. "I'll tell the girls tomorrow. They'll need to know. Also, Luna, what can you do about the command center? Can we move it?"

"Of course! I'll get with Artemis and we'll find a place for it as soon as we get there." replied the cat.

She then went to her clothes and her manga collection. To her surprise, she found a figure she couldn't remember buying. It was old and worn. It was of some male superhero with what looked to be blonde hair with ...rabbit ears? She snorted and put it with her duffel.

"Luna... do you... do you think we'll get along?" She suddenly asked.

"Who dear?"

She looked out her window and to the moon. "My dad and me. I mean... I don't remember much, but he was warm... tall and had a deep voice. I think he was a hero? I'm not really sure... I always felt safe. When he left... that feeling did too." Her fists clenched. "Till I became a Scout. Now I don't need to worry about being saved. I'll save myself and others."

"You should tell him," Luna stated.

Usagi looked at the cat in confusion. "What?"

"Tell him about being Sailor Moon, a princess, everything. I have a feeling he'll understand you more than anyone else." Luna stated.

Usagi looked away from the cats stare. "I...I'll think about it." She went back to packing. "Luna, make sure to tell the Outter Scouts the change."

"You remember them?!" Yowled Luna.

"Don't make so much noise Luna! Yes, I remember. I've been having dreams about them for a while now." She stated.

"Very well. The Outters will be notified tomorrow while you meet with the Inners." answered the adviser.

"Thank you, Luna."

"Anything to help, Princess."


	3. The Meeting

The next morning. Usagi woke up early for once. She did her morning routine and threw on some jeans, a tank, and a sweat shirt. Said shirt being many sizes too big with the same hero on it as the action figure she had found.

Luna stretched and looked at the teen with a yawn. "Why so early Usagi? You still have plenty of time to pack."

The blonde shook her head. "That's not the only reason. I wanted to send a message to the girls and get some breakfast over at the Crown."

The mow gave a nod. "Well, we better be off. I sent a message to the girls last night like you asked. I figured you'd want to meet there."

Usagi gentle picked up Luna and rested her cheek on her adviser's cat head. "What would I do with out you Luna?"

"You'd never do your homework that's for sure."

This made the young heroine laugh. Quickly grabbing a purse that suspiciously looked to be in the shape of Luna's head, ran out the door with her cat in her arms.

Once reaching the bottom of the stairs, she looked to Luna. "Any movement?"

The cat's ears twitched a few time before she shook her head.

Giving the cat a nod, Usagi snuck to the front door and carefully opened and shut it before sprinting out of the yard and down the block before stopping to calm her erratic heart beat.

"Was that last part really necessary?" groaned the haggard cat.

"Sorry, I just wanted as much space between me and mo-Ikuko." She replied with an apologetic smile.

Luna's smile was a sad one. She felt horrible for her princess's plight. Mostly because the mow felt it was her fault for getting her into "Heroing as Ikuko calls it.

Soon enough the two were in front of the Crown Arcade.

Usagi took a deep breath and sighed. "Here we go."

She walked into the Arcade and was right away confronted not by the scouts, but by her dear friend Furuhata Motoki.

Motoki had been working at the Arcade as long as she could remember. He was also dating her Best friend Naru. He had sandy blonde hair and hazel green eyes. He wore the Crown uniform of a white short-sleeved dress shirt, tan slacks with a black undershirt and red worker's apron.

"Usa! I just heard what happened! How could your mom even do that?! I know the two of you have had more fights in the last few months but this?!" The dirty blonde stated as he squeezed Usagi in a bear hug.

"Mo-Motoki! Air! Need to Live!" She gasped as Luna had jumped off when she saw the young man making his way to them.

Quickly realizing the younger blonde, he rubbed his neck. Sheepish at his actions. "Um, Sorry about that... I was just worried."

The secret Hero Leader smiled at his kindness. "I'm fine Motoki. Really. I knew this would happen sooner or later. Especially after Mamoru broke up with me. I think she had been counting on me going to live with him my senior year."

The scowl on his face was not a pleasant one. So Usagi poked him in the crease of his frowning brows. "Hey don't scowl like that! Naru wouldn't like it if your face stuck in such a scary way!"

He snorted. "Only you would worry about me getting frown lines when you're being kicked out by your mom..." He gave her a serious look, resting his hand on her shoulders. "If you need anything. Please don't think twice before coming to me. Okay, Usa? You like a little sister to me."

Almost in tears, she gave the older teen a hug. "I promise Motoki..." She realized him and then fidgeted a moment as Luna Jumped back onto her shoulders. "There is a couple of things..."

"Anything Usa." He stated.

"Can I use one of the Party rooms? The girls and some new friends of mine will be meeting up and... could you make one of your breakfast sandwiches? I haven't eaten yet..." She mumbled.

Motoki laughed. "Of course Usa! You can use Room 3. It's free and the quietest one. I'll have your food ready in a few minutes. Do you want a coffee shake too?"

"Please?" She asked. Ducking her head down embarrassed for asking for more.

"No problem little rabbit." He said. Ruffling her, making her squawk indignantly as she passed by him.

Usagi grumbled as she made way to the private room.

Once inside, the princess sat her adviser onto the table top and sighed. "How am I going to tell the girls the date has shortened and introduce them to the Outers? Pluto, they know already, but the others?"

"I'm not sure my self, Usagi. From what I remember there was some bad blood between the Outer and Inner scouts. The gap between the two might even have grown since the divergence of timelines..."

Usagi groaned. Hiding her face into her arms. Hoping it would solve her problems, but knowing it wouldn't. "I might need to prove myself to the Outers, but I need to have a hero license for that."

Luna rubbed against Usagi's head. "Don't worry, Usagi. We'll figure it out. You still have two days before you have to leave."

Motoki came in not too long after that, with Usagi's breakfast and a cup of milk for Luna. "How much do I owe you Matoki?" She began to dig in her purse for her wallet.

"It's on the house. Same goes for when your friends get here. Anything they order is free." he stated.

"But Matoki!" Usagi tried to argue.

"It's fine! You have a rough spot in life and the least I can do is cover for you and your friends." He retorted.

Usagi sighed. "Fine. There'll be eight people. into two groups of four, all girls."

"Alrighty. I'll send them back when they get here." Motoki then left Usagi to her breakfast.

Unlike usual, Usagi took her time eating her food. Savouring the possible last time she'll get to eat Matoki's cooking. Luna Didn't know what to tell her charge. Nothing she could say would help at this point, so they ate in silence.

"USAGI!"

Surprised at their loud appearance, Usagi ended up snorting some of her coffee-shake. "Ack! It burns, It Burns!" She yelped. Quickly digging a napkin out from her purse she blew he nose to get the frozen treat from her sinuses.

Looking back at the Inner scouts, She gave them a small smile. "Hey, girls. Glad you could make it."

Hino Rei had waist long blue-black hair and red-violet eyes. She was in maroon skinny jeans and a white peasant blouse. She was the first to walk up to Usagi and demand an answer. "I thought we had a week before we gave you our answer! What gives Bunhead!"

Usagi, not feeling like fighting with Rei sighed. "This has only partly to do with that. There has been an... unexpected development yesterday evening."

"Development? Usagi what's going on, you're starting to worry me." Mizuno Ami stated. Ami had jaw-length light blue hair and robbin blue eyes. She had on a light blue swing dress with a slightly darker sweater died around her neck and draping down her back.

Faking a smile, Usagi replies. "I'll be telling you shortly. I just need for the Outers to get here."

"Outters? As in the Outter Scouts?" Artimus asked the male cat looked to Luna for clarification.

"The same. Usagi apparently has remembered them not too long after we came back from the Alternate Future." replied the black cat. Giving her white counterpart a sympathetic look.

Kino Makoto wore her brown hair in a signature high ponytail the bounced at the base of her neck. Light green eyes observed the princess. Matoko had on a green short-sleeved blouse that should her shoulders and a light gray long skirt. She sat down at the table and sighed. "This must be pretty big considering everything."

Aino Minako sat on Ami's left as she asked. "So what can you tell us?" Minako also had wait long hair in a shade of sunny blonde with her long bangs tied back with a cheerful red bow behind her head. Her sapphire eyes gleamed with concern for her fellow blonde. Minko was wearing an outfit consisted of a light blue dress shirt under a pastel yellow sweater and white skinny jeans.

Usagi shook her head. "Nothing till the others arrive."

A knock was heard and Matoki poked his head in. "Usagi, your new friends just got here, want me to let them in?"

Standing out from her seat, Usagi gave a nod. "Please do."

In came four women. One was a familiar face while the other three were new.

"Good morning. I'm sorry to have called this meeting sooner than you would have liked Pluto. But as you most likely have seen, there has been a change once again." Usagi stated.

Pluto wore a lavender shirt suit with a matching mini coat and a large red bow holding the coat shut at her bosom. Though Pluto looked sad she gave a nod. "I know very well Princess. I'm called Setsuna Meiho, outside of my scout form." She motioned to the other three. "These are the other Outers, Haruka Tenoh, Sailor Uranus; Michiru Kaioh, Sailor Neptune, and Hotaru Tomoe, Sailor Saturn. We are the Outer Scouts."

Haruka was almost as tall as Setsuna was with a pageboy cut light brown hair and sharp hazel eyes. She wore a tan suit without a tie. Next to her was Michiru. She was an elegant beauty with her teal hair dusting her shoulders in soft waves with ocean blue eye. She had on a simple light blue summer dress. The youngest, Hotaru, was pale. Her eyes were a dark purple and straight purple-black hair dusting her petite shoulders. She had on a navy blue knee length skirt with a matching waits coat with plaid lapels. Her blouse appeared to be a dark purple, and she had on black tights.

Usagi gave a smile and bow. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Usagi Tsu- ah, Yagi. I'm Usagi Yagi. Thank you for not only coming today but for your dedication to being a Scout."

Haruka's face was that of surprise. She thought she would be dealing with a spoiled brat for a Princess but, the Bun Blonde in front of her was nothing like she expected.

Clearing her throat to hide her surprise replied. "It was nothing Princess. It wasn't really a choice in the matter. The Outers have always followed the Princess. And we will continue to do so."

Usagi stood straight back up. "Of crouse you have a choice! and I shall give you the same choice I have offered the Inner scouts." She took a deep breath. "You have most likely packed away your dreams to step up to the Sailor Scout mantle. So not that everything has been settled, and the present has changed. I am giving all Sailor Scouts of the Silver Millennium the option of retiring and living a normal civilian life."

All four Outers were shocked at this. Even Setsuna, who had been isolated for so long at the gates of time.

"Sadly, unlike I had originally stated to the Inners, I will need your answers by Tomorrow afternoon," Usagi stated with a sad smile. She motioned for the Outer scouts to sit opposite the Inner scouts. "Please have a seat and I will give everyone my announcement."

With a nod, Haruka gently steered Hotaru and Michiru to the booth. Setsuna gave a small hug to Usagi before sitting down.

The blonde sat on a chair at the head of the table absently petting Luna. "Before we get started, would anyone like anything? Matoki has kindly offered his cooking prowess for us Today."

Rei gave a scowl. "Stop stalling, bun head and get to the point."

"She's right Usagi, this isn't like you," Mina added.

Luna chided the two scouts. "Easy girls. This is hard enough for her as it stands. Give her a moment and she'll get to it."

Usagi gave a smile to her mow adviser. "Thank you, Luna." Turning to the Scouts she sighed. "Very well. I'll jump right into it. My mother is sending me away."

"WHAT?!"

The Princess flinched at the suddenly raised voices.

"What do you mean sent away?!"

"But she's your, mother! How can she do something so cruel?!"

"I know you've had some rough spots lately but this?!"

"It can't be your grades, you finally brought all of them up to passing!"

Usagi bowed her head to hide the fresh tears trying to fall. It was at times like these when she missed Mamoru's warm embrace. But he wasn't there anymore, and she was going to be on her own in quite a short time.

"QUIET!" Haruka bellowed.

The Inner Scouts were silent.

"Can't you see your pushing too hard? The Princess is in distress and you're just firing questions off like attacks!"

She then handed Usagi her kerchief. "Here princess. You have no need to shed tears. You look much better smiling."

Usagi gave a choked laughed that sounded more like a hiccup. "I wish I had more to smile about. Truly... but it just hit me that in less than a week I'll be on my own."

Michiru cocked her head. "What do you mean 'alone'?"

She looked at her and replied. "I see no reason why any of you would wish to continue being Scouts. It's dangerous, the Inners have already died three times, not to mention had responsibility forced upon their shoulders because of me." She took a breath and continued. "Not to mention that now with the present changed, we all have a Quirk, and Heros might as well be dime a dozen. To add the icing on the cake, the Sailor Scouts don't have a Hero Licenses so we're labeled Vigilantes because of it."

She looked to the Scouts. "This is a chance for you to follow your dreams. Please truly think it over."

The Scouts, especially the Outers were impressed. Even though she was clearly terrified of being on her own, she was willing to grant them the option of being normal people.

Haruka looked to Michiru who smiled. Setsuna looked to Hotaru and then to the Outer couple. They all gave a nod.

Michiru got up and walked over to Usagi and gently embraced her. "I know I speak for the Outters when I say that we'll decline your offer and follow you where ever you go."

Usagi's watery eyes widened. "But I-!"

The guardian of Neptune put a finger to the princess's lips. "Hush. Even a blind man could see that you're afraid of being on your own. So we'll stand by you."

Minako looked to the Inners. They each had wanted to follow they're dreams, but then the Negaverce attacked. Now they were given the opportunity to rekindle those dreams. They each felt guilty, but this could be the only time they could have a chance at a normal life.

"Usagi, I, I'm sorry. But the Inner Scouts will take your offer..." Minako quietly replied.

The fellow blonde gave a small sad smile. "I figured you guys would. All I ask is keep you communicators and Henshin pens on you at all times." The Inner scouts gave a nod.

Hotaru tiled her head. "Communicators?"

Usagi gave a nod. "Yes. All Scouts have them. Oh, Luna, can you make some for the Outters please?"

"Of course!" Said cat then did a front flip and four planet coordinated bracelets came to be.

Each Outter took their respective planet and put it on. Setsuna then looked to Usagi. "Princess, where are you being sent?"

She fiddles with one of her tails and replied. "I'm being sent to live with my biological Father. He lives in Musutafu City."

"Isn't that the place that has UA Academy is? The place where would-be-heroes train?" Asked the guardian of Uranus.

"Right on both accounts. Though it's still like a high school. I, I plan on applying there." Usagi admitted quietly.

The Inners looked to one another. "On your own?" Asked Makoto.

The princess shrugged. "I don't really have much else but Hero-Work going for me. So yes, I'll be on my own."

"Enough of this gloomy air, what can you tell us about your dad?" Michiru asked.

Thankful for the change in subject gave a thankful smile to the Neptunian. "Well, we have the same hair and eyes. Though mine is more blue than Cyan. We both have a thing for strange hairstyles apparently. He's really tall, from what few photos I found can show. He used to be a Hero I think but had gotten injured and has changed drastically. He gave me this sweatshirt I think, It must have been his... though I have no idea on who the Hero on it is..."

Minako looked at Usagi in surprise. "That's a surprise seeing how big of an Otaku you are, that you don't know who All Might is."

"All Might?" She mumbled the name. Trying to remember the hero connected to the name. "I don't remember much if anything about the guy..." Usagi sighed. "Anyways, I wanted to get my dad a present."

"Then this means a last 'hurrah' shopping trip for your going away party!" Stated Minako.

"Going away... Minako! I don't have that much on me! I just have enough for a keychain!" She added sheepishly "I wanted to get him the Sailor Moon one..."

Rei gave a raised brow. "Is your ego showing, dear princess?"

"No my dear Martian, but I believe Aries are prone to ego inflation. Perhaps our Mercurian can help you with that?" Usagi easily countered.

This made the whole group laugh. Pluto even gave a quiet chuckle. Though the guardian of time was wary... She felt something bad was about to happen in the near future... and she didn't know if her princess could handle it.

Dying so many times did that to a star seed.


	4. Shopping

After everyone had had their fill of Matoki's cooking, the nine girls set off for the mall. The Inner Scouts were still determined to get gifts for Usagi's going away party they were going to have that evening at the Crown. said princess was still trying to convince them that it wasn't necessary.

The outers came along to get to know their princess. She watched as the inners ran off to get gifts and party supplies, leaving the outers to watch the princess. "So... tell me about yourselves!" Usagi started, trying to erase the awkward silence.

Haruka snorted. "I'm a pro-racer for the Japanese Racing Circut."

"I play violin professionally," Michiru added with a smile.

Usagi gave the couple an impressed look. "Wow, you two must be really talented! You're only a few years older than me!" The young blonde turns to Setsuna. "What about you Setsuna-san? What do you do out of your Scout Form?"

The Time Guardian gave a hum. "I'm working on making a hero Agency for the Scouts."

Usagi looks surprised as did the other three outers. ''Really? That would help immensely should the Negaverse creep back out." The blonde headed girl gave the air in front of her a contemptuous look. "Which they will... They always do." Quickly shaking her head of dark thoughts turned back to the oldest Scout. "Have you came up with a name yet?"

"Sadly, no. That seems to be the most difficult part at this point." The greenette sighed.

The princess closed her eyes and went into a traditional thinking pose. "Hhmm..." After a few minutes of silence, she had an idea. "How about Silver Millennium? Or NeoMillennium?"

Setsuna blinked. "I'm not quite sure about the first one, but the second one sounds nice." Usagi gave a smile. "We should vote on the name before we separate." The princess was still nervous about her departure.

Michiru gave a soft laugh. "That sounds like a splendid idea." Usagi gave a large smile and then led the Outers about as she tried to find a simple keychain.

Haruka taps the princess on the shoulder and points to a nearby storefront.

Usagi gave a smile and saw the window that boasted about Sailor Scout Merchandise. Going in the princess saw a large amount of Sailor Scout paraphernalia. Though some were in... questionable taste. Usagi turned a bit green at seeing one of the statutes of her Scout form.

Haruka spied a rack of key chains and tries to get the young leader's attention, hoping to distract the younger blonde. Still frozen in semi-horror, Haruka's actions go unnoticed.

"Usagi, the keychains are over here," Michiru stated, voiceing her loves find as she points away from the terrifying still figure.

Said blonde quickly made her way to the rack and began her debate on what would be a good present for her father.

Hotaru walked over to try and help the blonde decide, while the other three Outers spoke quietly to one another.

"I know The Inners didn't sign a release on any merchandise." Commented the suit-clad woman.

Setsuna made hum like sound. "Looks like my job will be harder than I thought..."

Michiru gave the Greenette a smile. "You thought it would be easy?" A teasing tilt to her tone.

The Time Guardian gave an unladylike snort. "Not by a long shot." She glanced at the questionably posed statues. "I didn't think I'd need to work out the legalese so soon."

After a few minutes, Usagi was able to find a keychain that wasn't too girly nor lewd in any fashion. Quickly putting the gift in her purse, she made her way back to the rest of the Outters with Hotaru in tow.

"So, did you find something?" Haruka inquired.

The lunarain gave a grin. "Yep! Now we just need to meet up with the others at the food court."

Setsuna gave a small smile. "Then lets had out, shall we?"

With that said, the Outters began to fallow Usagi to the food court. Luna, who had been silently lounging across the princess's shoulders, made her presence know with a quit question. "Usagi, do you have enough bags for all of your things? Your manga collection alone will need a large one."

The bun head hummed. "I suppose your right. I'll need to get some boxes and packing tape..."

"I think I still have some boxes." Interjected the Uranian.

"But don't you need them?" Usagi replied. The young blond glanced at the food court and thought of what she could buy with how little she had in her purse.

Michiru put a hand on the younger girl's shoulder and shook her head. "I've got this, order what you like. "

Usagi tried to argue but was shot down elegantly. Michiru merely smiled in quiet victory. So Usagi ordered a cold coffee and a muffin for herself, along with a carton of milk and a small platter tuna sushi for Luna.

The Urainain shook her head. "I have plenty. Would you like us to help you pack, Kenako? " Setsuna had quickly arrived back with their drinks.

Usagi blinked at the sudden nickname. Though thinking on the question she bit her lip while playing with her drink. Still waiting for their food. "I don't know... I'd love the help, but I really don't want to talk with Ikuko... "

Michiru tilted her head. " Ikuko? Who's that? "

Luna answered. "Usagi's mother in this life. Apparently, Usagi takes after her biological father far more than she would like. This is the main reason she is being sent away."

Haruka glowered. "I'm not sure about my actions if I ever meet the woman... "

Hotaru gave a hug to her father figure. "Don't worry Haruka-Papa, Michiru-Mama and Setsuna-Mama will keep you from doing anything bad."

The Uranian ruffled her adopted daughter's hair. "Thank you, little one." turning back to the heavily thinking princess. "We'll help you, regardless of _This Woman's_ thoughts on the matter." stated the suited Woman.

Usagi gave a grateful smile. "Thank you... All of you... So much. I don't know how I would handle fighting on my own."

Luna rubbed her head under the blonde princesse's chin. "You wouldn't have been alone. You'd have me, your father, and your new friends you have yet to make."

Usagi sighed, "I hope so. I had been with the same group of people since middle school... so I'm really nervous about meeting new people." Though she was really worried about how she was in all honesty considered quirkless.

Her passive healing quirk wasn't suited for _real_ hero work. She remembers being told this since she was four. The other day care kids bulling her because of it. But in order to be able to use it consciously, she needs positive thoughts. If she was bullied or hurtfully talked down to, it reverses and centers around herself. Very dangerous to one's self-esteem so if she was in a depressive state her immune system would go down and her lack of appetite would be detrimental to the use of her quirk. Seeing how her quirk consumed and an almost insane amount of calories giving her an extremely large appetite.

Between her mother, those outside of the Scouts bulling her, and her brack up with Chibiab, her self-esteem was at an all-time low. Combine with the crippling fear of being alone, one wrong step and she could be fatally injured.

Though her quirk was under healing, it did much more than that Healing Raidiance: was not just basic healing quirk, Healing Radiance has healing radiation that passively heals those around her. This gave her the large appetite and was bullied for also. Her quirk can emmit a blindingly purifying light. Most likely a physical aspect of the Silver Crystal trying to merge slightly with her quirk, so it could be of use in her normal form.

So until Setsuna can create the hero agency she spoke about earlier, Usagi's secret security blanket was of no use.

Unless of course, she wanted to get arrested.

Not too long after this thought process ended, The princess spied the Inner Scouts aproching. Not to mention that each in our Scout had at least one medium to large bag with them.

Usagi jumped up and waves to the Inner Scouts "Hey guys!" The Outters waved bac as Usagi sat back down. The Outters got up to take their turn in finding presents.

Usagi took out a small drawing pad from her purse and began to doodle costume designs. While the Inner Scouts chatted amongst themselves.

Minako looked over her fellow blondes shoulder out, curiosity getting the better of her. "What ya drawing Usagi-chan?"

Said blonde tried to hide her picture. "Nothing... Just trying to figure out a hero suit... " Looking nervously away.

Rei gave a huff. "What's wrong with our Scout fuku? "

"Well for one... I would be recognized and arrested right off the bat. Two... I want to be something more than just a princess, a clumsy-crybaby-leader... I was thinking of going by Kaguya: the Silver Ninja."

She showed a silver-haired version of herself with bells and a modified version of a summer yakuta.

Makoto hummed. "The coloring seems pretty close to your scout form. Why don't you use more pink and gold than red and blue, less likely to compare you to Sailor Moon."

Ami looked at the sketch for a moment then added her own two cents in. "I'd wait until you talk with your father. He might have an idea for your costume. Also, your drawing is really well done."

"Yeah! It looks like it came straight out of a Shonen manga!" Exclaimed Motoko.

Usagi gave a sheepish smile. "Before the whole superhero-thing came up and the time stream change, I wanted to be a mangaka. "

Minako gave a laugh. "At least you now got a great story!"

Rei snorted. "True, you live a shojo-life."

The Martian's comment caused Usagi to pause in her doodling. If that's true, and for the most part _it is_ ; then with following the trope storyline of most magical girl shojo stories, that means the Negaverse or some other villain will be making her life difficult sometime in the near future. That thought didn't make the Soggy any happier.

Finally, their food arrived.

A waitress came by with The Outter's food and Usagi's own. The tuna sushi and a carton of milk for Luna and a muffin for herself. After making sure there wasn't any wasabi on the tuna, Usagi set the sushi in front of Luna and snags Rei's tea saucer for an impromptu milk bowl.

"Usagi-chan, aren't you going to eat more?" Inquired Motoko.

Usagi gave a shake of her head. "No, I'm not all that hungry right now." She paused to nibble at the muffin before she remembered something. "I won't be going back to class tomorrow, I need to finish packing. " She went back to eating her muffin.

The rest of the scouts were silent, her lack of appetite showed how distressed she was of the situation.

Thankfully The Outers returned not long after Usagi's admittance to her lack of hunger. Each Outer had a bag and Hotaru was bouncing with excitement.

Usagi was about to comment on The youngest Scout's action when the sound of a small bell was heard. Minako picks up her phone and glances down at it. "Motoki says to meet him back at the crown. He says he has a surprise for everyone."

Usagi wondered if she should expect more food heading her way, no doubt Motoki saw how little she ate while waiting for the scouts to arrive.


End file.
